


Love Letters

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Humor, Love Letters, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Selfcest, Underfell!Grillby - Freeform, Underswap!Grillby - Freeform, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, grillby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: While Swirlby and Fellby are checking out their newest competition, they notice Grillby with something unusual.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Needed something to write that wasn't my current WIP so that I could get some more inspiration. Loosely based on this [ comic ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/173685269000/silly-slacker-person-imagine-your-otp)

“Here’s your tea~.”

Fellby looked up, narrowing his eyes as he took in the bright form of his doppelganger, Swirlby. “Could've sworn I asked for coffee.”

“It’s a  _ tea  _ shop, not a coffee shop, you dolt,” Swirlby replied, the normal dulcet tones of his voice killing any hidden malice behind his words. 

The two of them were at a new shop that opened up across the street from Grillby’s apartment in the past month: AbsoluTea. None of them had been able to get in on opening day to check out the business due to busy schedules, but today was a day that all three of them usually took off, which made it a perfect time to do some sleuthing. 

Usually, it was Grillby that did the actual infiltration of new shops; he was the sanest of the three of them and subtle enough to get in and out before anyone knew what was happening. He would buy the food, Swirlby would taste it and make the judgment, and Fellby was the one who went through the totally legal process of shutting the place down: at least he told the other two it was legal. 

This pattern was the most optimal way of doing things and should've been how they handled things today, but apparently, Grillby was too busy doing his semi-annual apartment cleaning to help out, so Fellby and Swirlby decided to take things into their own hands and visit it themselves. 

In order to talk freely they had chosen an outside table to sit, and since Swirlby looked the most harmless of the two, he was the one that did the actual ordering. 

“So what is this?” Fellby asked, gesturing to the pile of dessert items Swirlby had brought out with him. 

“It's the most popular items on their menu; I couldn't choose so I picked them all~. Let's see, the tea is Lavender Earl Grey--safe for elemental consumption. I picked up a chocolate croissant, an ‘anything goes’ bagel--whatever the hell that means--, some cookies, a few cupcakes, several macaroons--”

“Swirlby, how the hell are we supposed to eat all of this shit?”

Swirlby looked up from the tray, jagged mouth slightly open as if the thought just hit him. The angle he was at caused the sunlight to glint off his swirly glasses just right, prompting Fellby to squint harder behind his sunglasses. He could barely make out Swirlby turning away from him, resting his head on his hand as a large sigh escaped him, accompanied by a small series of pops from his flames. “I wish Grillby were here~.”

Fellby nodded, picking up the cup Swirlby sat next to him and staring down into its contents. Lavender, huh? He tilted the cup towards his mouth to take a sip, only to recoil away from it in disgust. 

“That bad, huh~?” 

“Fucking awful.”

Swirlby chuckled next to him. “Okay, I guess that's all we need to take them down.” He glanced out towards the street. “How fast can you--wait, isn't that Grillby?”

Craning his neck to look out towards the street, Fellby searched in the direction that Swirlby was facing, instantly seeing the familiar plume of orange flames that belonged to their friend. He was exiting out his apartment building and carrying a large box in his arms. Fellby watched as Grillby took the steps one at a time, glancing down at every step to make sure his foot wouldn't miss. Always the careful one, that guy was. “Wonder what's in the box,” Fellby mused, picking up a macaroon and taking a bite. 

“Mmm…let's find out~.” Swirlby leaned forward, reaching a hand inside of his suit jacket and pulling out a pair of binoculars. 

“Where the fuck were you hiding those?” 

Ignoring the other, Swirlby put the binoculars up to his glasses, fiddling with the dial on the top until he seemed satisfied. He watched silently for a few seconds as Grillby descended the staircase, finally responding again when he reached the ground level. “It's a box of envelopes with hearts on them, so I think they're love letters~! I'd say there's…” Swirlby trailed off as Grillby walked over to the recycling bin, opening the lid and turning the box over. “Wow~ there's a lot of them.”

Love letters…? Fellby absently grabbed another macaroon as he mulled over it. Why did that sound so familiar...

Wait a goddamn second. 

Fellby stood suddenly, nearly scaring Swirlby out of his non-existent skin as he left their table and crossed the street, side-stepping traffic with ease. His flames puffed out angrily as he got closer and closer to Grillby, eyes peeled on the mountain of letters overflowing from the recycle bin. 

“Grillby what the fuck are you doing?!”

A ripple went through Grillby's flames as he jolted in surprise, head whipping in the direction of his name. He seemed to almost breathe a sigh of relief when he saw it was Fellby, relaxing his tense shoulders and giving the other a wave as if saying, ‘ _ What's up?’ _

Fellby stopped in front of him, gesturing over to the scattered envelopes on the floor. “Don't you think it's a little cruel to throw those letters away?” He spat. He waited for Grillby's reply, getting increasingly more agitated when Grillby tilted his head in confusion, flames curling into a small resemblance of a question mark. “You didn't even fucking read them, did you?” 

“... Why do you care?” Grillby rasped, placing the box on top of the bin. “What I do with my trash is my own business; it's not like you wrote these or anything.”

Fellby snarled, feeling his flames flare out dangerously in an attempt to burn down everything around him. He bent down and snatched up one of the envelopes, tearing open the flap and pulling out the stationary inside. After unfolding the letter he smacked it against Grillby’s face, much to the other's shock. 

“I did, you bastard!” 

Not sparing the other another look Fellby walked away, ignoring the incredulous blue tint on Grillby's face as he finally pulled the letter off of his face to read it. Absently, he knew that Swirlby probably watched the whole thing and wanted to know all the juicy gossip, but he definitely was not in the mood for that right now. He was going to go home, get drunk, make some bad life choices, and forget that the whole thing ever happened. 

As it turns out, getting ridiculously drunk was a terrible decision that Fellby was starting to regret as soon as he woke up the next morning. One hand shielded his eyes from whatever the fuck was so god damn bright in his peripherals as the other gripped uselessly around for his prescription glasses. His head pounded, sending a taste of stale lighter fluid to the back of his mouth with every move he made. 

Through the fuzzy thumping mess that was his head, Fellby could've sworn he heard his doorbell ring, and after another moment of silence, he heard it again. 

Who the fuck was at his door so fucking early? 

Dragging himself out from whatever he passed out on last night, Fellby stumbled towards his front door. He narrowly managed to miss tripping over his couch, the TV, the nightstand, and almost successfully made it, but a stray boot sent him hurtling across the rest of the room into the door with a bang. 

“Son of a bitch!” He cursed, rubbing his face as he opened the door. 

Irritation quickly turned to surprise and then back to irritation as the very person he wanted to see the least stood outside, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “... Is this a bad time?” 

“What do you want, Grillby?” 

“... I, uh, wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was completely uncalled for and I thought that maybe…we could go out sometime? On a date?”

Fellby looked Grillby over with suspicion. His shoulders were slumped and his expression was apologetic, or as apologetic as one could look without much in the way of an expression. For all intents and purposes, Grillby had the air of a man who was truly sorry for what he had done and wanted to patch things up. 

A decent person would give him another chance. A nice person might actually take the invitation for a date. 

“Fuck off,” Fellby said, slamming the door.

Too bad he was neither of those things. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to bother me at my NSFW Tumblr: [ Sesurescue ](https://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
